Yogoshimacritein
Crime Minister Yogoshimacriten is the main antagonist of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. He is a high-ranking member of the Gaiark, and is the father of Yogostein, noted for being the cruelest of his race. He only appears in the final few episodes of Go-Onger, taking command of the Human World invasion force. He was voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada, who also previously voiced Yogostein and Tau Zant. History Background Using Cleaning Minister Kireizky's Infinite Wastebin to enter the Human World, Yogoshimacriten assumes command over the Gaiark stationed there. Using his signature attack Justice Dissolution, Yogoshimacriten takes out Hant Jou, Gunpei Ishihara, and the Go-On Wings, along with their Engine partners, Carrigator, Jum-bowhale, and the ancient Engines. After losing the Infinite Wastebin to Kegalesia and Kitaneidas to keep him from using Justice Dissolution, killing them in the process, Yogoshimacriten makes his way to the Deus Haguruma Magear to power himself up until the primary Go-Ongers trap him in the Bikkurium chamber and destroy the Deus Haguruma Magear to get their friends back, causing the Gaial's Hellgaille Palace to collapse. However, Yogoshimacritein survives and attempts to destroy the city until he is halted by Hanto, Gunpei, and the Go-on Wings. Once the primary Go-ongers join the fray, Yogoshimacritein enlarges himself in a process called Third Industrial Revolution, fighting Engine-O G12 before being destroyed by his opponent's G12 Final Grand Prix attack. ''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' Years later, Yogoshimacritein is revived as a member of the Black Cross Army and fights against Gokai Yellow, Gokai Blue, Gosei Black and Gosei Yellow before being defeated by their combined powers. He later gets resurrected again in the final battle by the Black Cross King along with Chirakasonne and Kireizky. He is destroyed by Engine-O, Dairen'Oh, and RV Robo. Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Yogoshimacritein is later revived once again, this time as a member of Dai-Zangyack. When Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack reveal their alliance and fight against the combined Super Sentai and Kamen Riders, he, alongside Bat Fangire, leads an army of Gaiark and Fangire against them. He is destroyed by a combined finisher attack from the Go-ongers and Kiva. Trivia *Yogoshimacritein is one of the most evil villains in Super Sentai franchise alongside Juzo Fuwa, Brajira of the Messiah, Robogog of the 10-sai, Radiguet, Ginis and Bio Hunter Silva (among others), and the only 100% serious antagonist in Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Gallery Gokai101.jpg|Yogoshimacritein in the Black Cross Army's service See also *Venjix Computer Virus, his Power Rangers RPM counterpart. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tyrants Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Parents Category:Tokusatsu Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Summoners Category:Polluters Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Aristocrats Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:One-Man Army Category:Game Changer Category:Brutes Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Extravagant Category:Cataclysm Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Pure Evil Category:Revived Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords Category:Minion Category:Strategic Category:Terrorists Category:Liars Category:Envious Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Supremacists Category:Power Hungry Category:Enigmatic Category:Vandals Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Mastermind